


Coming Home

by SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo is a flirt, F/M, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Kissing, My ep IX, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey does't let go, Soulmates, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: My tros fix-it fic.In the end Rey doesn't let Ben go.Or how they could have done the tros ending the easiest and most simple way. The closure I needed and maybe you too.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 371
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Ben Solo because he deserved better.  
> For my TO sisters - I love you and your support really helped me get through this  
> For Pink Ladies and Reylo Fanfic Book Club  
> For every Reyo out there who didn't agree with the ending  
> For LF - this is the easiest way y'all could have done it and everyone would be happy

Rey opened her eyes and saw him. He was looking at her with focus and worry in his eyes. She felt her body coming to life again as his big warm palm on her stomach poured life force into her. 

He had her in his arms and it was the best feeling ever. When she looked at him, really looked at him and smiled, a miracle happened, one of many that day: he smiled back. His normally sullen face changed and became the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed. 

"Ben," was all she could say, happiness filling her as their bond took its place in her mind again. 

She smiled as she looked at his open gaze and tried to catalog every shape and wrinkle of his handsome face. He looked younger now. Years of self-loathing and oppression washed away, leaving him at peace with himself for the first time in his life. 

She couldn't stop herself. A strong feeling of rightness and belonging washed over her and she crashed her lips to his, kissing him with all the force of her repressed feelings. She was finally free, everything was over. Palpatine was dead and they were both alive. She was pouring all her love and hope and longing into the kiss and he answered back with as much passion, clutching her like a lifeline. 

They broke the kiss and he smiled, a big happy smile she began to love the minute she saw it. A million questions and confessions ran through her head, but suddenly she frowned as she felt something wrong. 

"No, no, no! This can’t be happening. You gave me too much," she exclaimed and grabbed his shoulders, trying to give back the life force he transferred to her. He was still smiling, but she felt his life signature disappearing. 

"I won't let you die, not for me, not after I found you and brought you from the dark side." She felt her anger fuel her and tried harder. The

He looked at her with wonder in his eyes. "You will never be alone again, Rey," he said as he closed his eyes. 

\--- 

The Resistance celebrations dragged on for days. Rey tried to look happy, but Leia's death clouded the whole experience. She was happy, but when the adrenaline wore off she just felt tired and hollow. But she tried for her friends.

"What are you going to do now?" Finn asked as they sat together by one of the quieter bonfires and drank some alcoholic beverage she didn't dare to ask the origins of. 

"I need time to think. I'm not sure. For the first time in my life, I can do anything, but all I want is sleep. I think I'll take the ship and go somewhere quiet for a good long while," she answered carefully. 

Finn nodded but looked disappointed. "I get that, though I thought you would join me and some people who’re going to find our families. Me, Jannah and others. And then maybe we'll help with rebuilding. I also thought about the Force. I think I feel it. I need to know more." He was so eager to go on another adventure. This was the Finn she knew and loved, but she couldn't share his excitement. 

"Looks like you have a solid plan. I'll leave you a transmitter. You can always reach me when you need to, but not too soon. I have to find myself outside my so-called legacy or destiny, or even being a Jedi,” she explained, and he nodded understanding. 

She kissed his cheek and handed him the device. "I'm flying out tomorrow morning. Goodnight and may the force be with you, friend." 

She felt the tears in her eyes when she bid her goodbyes in the morning. So many familiar faces came to say goodbye. 

"Don't be a stranger," said Poe, keeping his arm around Zorri. They’d been inseparable since the victory. 

"I won't," was all she could say without bursting into tears. 

She entered the ship and looked back at them one last time. BB8 buzzed in excitement. Poe had given him to her, claiming that that way he’d have a way to communicate with her if needed. He wanted to help rebuild the new galactic order, but he wasn’t a politician. He dreamed of setting up his own transportation company, and he even offered Rey a partnership. Everybody offered her something but it wasn't what she wanted. 

She set a course and smiled. 

\---

Hours later she set the ship down in the desert. This planet was different than Jakku. Heavy and humid air still made her feel hot even though both suns were setting. She marched ahead looking at the transmitter. It was close. She saw the dome first. The household was set down in the ground and looked abandoned. The sand covered the small yard. She slid down and looked around. It was peaceful, quiet - only bugs buzzed as the air was finally cooling down. 

"Took you long enough." He appeared from the shadows. She stared, still not used to his new look without the mask or scar. He was wearing clothes that had this indefinite color that could only be obtained by years of wear and sun exposure - neither brown nor gray. His face was open. 

She approached him, not sure where they stood now, but he made it clear by placing his hands on her hips and pulling her into a hug. He placed his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, and she melted. This was home. They stood there for a long time just breathing. 

"I couldn't just leave. I needed to say goodbye and your mother... I needed time for that too. How are you feeling?" She pulled away to look at him. He smiled a little. 

"I'm good now. It wasn't easy at first. I was weak as a baby, but the bond kept me going and when I got here I slept for days. Now I’ve started to clean this place. If we are to stay here for a while then we need to make it habitable."

She felt happy. "You mean that? We, as in you and me?" 

"Really, Rey? Do you still doubt me? What would I do alone now? We are the two halves of one whole. I looked for you my whole life. I'm not letting you go now or ever." The assurance of his gaze grounded her. 

"And you want to stay here?" She didn't see the appeal of this place. 

"I mean, we can travel and go wherever you want to, but I thought that we can stay here for a while, heal, get to know each other. It's peaceful, no one will disturb us, no one will care and it's kind of poetic to finish here where my mother started. I have a lot of atoning and learning to do before I can start fresh."

Rey looked at this man who already knew what to do, who was so at peace with himself now, and with the world. How had he done that? She was a mess herself, but sure that he would follow her anywhere. For now, though, she could follow him. Even to this desert. 

"I never wanted to see the desert again in my life, but you're right. We need time for ourselves. The galaxy can wait." 

She pulled him in for a kiss and he happily surrendered, lifting her up. When they broke, they both panted and were blushing. 

"Come on, I'll show you our bedroom. You need to rest." He had this heat in his eyes that made her skin tingle. 

"Our bedroom? That's very presumptuous of you." She arched a brow at him. 

He smiled. "I had the strength to clean only one so far, but am I wrong?" he challenged her. 

Ben Solo was a flirt. This was an interesting discovery. "You're not, but I've never had a bedmate, I may take your covers and kick," she played along. 

"Don't worry, I've never had one either. We will learn together." He reached out to her and she took his hand. No more words were needed between them. The bond hummed with love and acceptance. 

Days later they finally went out for some supplies. They met a woman who commented on the empty household, asking for their names, and she happily answered Ben and Rey Solo, and that felt good. That felt right.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works if you like smut, romance and humor.


End file.
